Darker Times
by Not Entirely Gone
Summary: Follow Andrew, son of Chronos (the god of time, not the titan) as he tries to find his girlfriend Sandra. But on the way, he'll run into old friends, new enemies, and other things. Rated T for massive swearing, per usual. After The Last Olympian. OCs needed! If you send them to me, please don't forget as I sometimes do. The submission form is on my profile. Reviews welcomed.
1. Some Guy Steals My Girl, Literally

**Hey, hey guys. I'm sorry to say this but my life has gotten too stressful that I lost focus on my stories a while back. All of them but this one are now up for takeover. I hope you enjoy my newest work Darkest Times.**

"Dammit, did you have to pull a stunt like that?" I heard a voice say. "Gotta stop the bleeding." I felt cloth being pushed against my side.

As the voice registered and the persons face became clearer, I was filled with both fear and relief. "Sandra...you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay! You took that blast head on! Why would you do that?!" She sobbed, unable to hold it in anymore.

"You and I both know damn well why." I said, and she looked down at me and smiled a little. I used all my energy to reach a hand up and stroke her raven black hair. She looked at me with her watery, black eyes. I let out a horrible cough, which scratched my throat and caused blood to fly out. Sandra's eyes went wide.

"Andrew!"

"I'll be fine..." I grimaced. "Just...before I go-"

"Don't say that!" Sandra demanded.

"Look, we both know," I let out another hack, "I'm going to die. Just let me finish. I want you to know that even you are the daughter of the god of the darkness, you've always been the light in my life."

She broke down again. "Gods dammit Andrew!"

I smiled up at her, then slowly started to close my eyes. "No! Andrew! You can't leave me!"

I coughed one more time before closing my eyes all the way. Now I just have to wait.

"Whatchya writing?" A voice behind me asked.

"Ah!" I yelled, startled.

"Oh did I scare you?" Sandra giggled.

I spun around and was greeted by two fleshy bulbs in my face. "Shit!" I jumped back, falling off my bed. "What did I say about tits and my face?"

Sandra sighed, "Don't get them too close in the morning, when you're too tired to enjoy the sight."

"And?" I said, motioning for her to continue.

"And it's not the first thing you want to see when I break your focus." She finished with a exasperated sigh.

"Good." I pushed myself into a sitting position. "What time is it?" I asked, looking around.

"It's 5 A.M." She said getting down. "You okay?"

I nodded, getting off the ground. I looked at her, then blushed deeply. "For gods sake! Put a shirt on!"

Sandra giggled. "What? It's not like you haven't seen em before!"

I groaned. "Come on!"

She sighed, then melted into the shadows and left my cabin. I looked around, the sun was just coming up. I picked up my journal and opened it again. What happened next? I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the picture, but I got nothing. I stayed like that for five minutes before giving up and throwing it on my bed. "Dammit." My cabin next to empty, per usual. There was only three other people who had the same father as me. Chronos, the god of time. Sandra's dad was Erebus, the god of dark. I put on some jeans and my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I combed over my white hair and put contacts in my eyes so they were brown instead of a misty blue. I looked in my mirror. A handsome looking 5'11 and 170 lbs. looked back at me. TIME TO SIEZE THE DAY!

I grabbed my pocket watch and staff and ran out the door. As I exited, I tapped the staff on the grass quickly to make sure it wasn't tampered with in the night. The grass grayed and shriveled up. Feeling satisfied, I spun in around once and it shrunk into a cane. I sauntered off to the woods, when I looked down and saw an extra shadow. "Do you have a shirt on now?" I asked.

"Yes, I've also got a skirt." Sandra answered.

"Panties?" I asked.

"You'll have to find out for yourself." I heard her giggle, then she popped up out of the shadow. I rolled my eyes, she smiled and winked at me.

Sandra's weapon was twin daggers that turned into the rings she wore constantly. We walked into the woods and started our daily walk. Sandra looped her arms around mine. "You know what tomorrow is?" Sandra asked.

"What?" I asked, knowing I forgot something important.

"This proves it! You have horrible memory!" Sandra shouted, punching me in the arm.

"Ow! What is it?" I asked, rubbing my arm.

"Tomorrow's our three year anniversary!" She shouted.

"Oh yeah." I laughed.

"At least nothing crazy has happened." She said, hitting me softly again.

"Don't jinx it!" I said, joking.

Sandra smiled and I laughed, that was my mistake. I let my guard down for a split second. And a lot can happen in a second. Something ran up and snatched Sandra from me.

"Andrew!" Sandra yelled, but her voice was lost in the wind.

"Sandra!" I pulled out my pocket watch and opened it. Time slowed down around me and I ran after the thing. How it got camp borders was beyond me. I got closer to whatever took Sandra. To my shock, I saw another kid carrying her. He was pretty tall and he had brown hair. His eyes moved towards me, then he smirked. That was impossible! Before I could do anything, he punched me in the jaw, sending me flying back. Time sped back up and he ran off with Sandra into the new day.

**There we go. I hope you guys liked what you read. This is after The Last Olympian, as there is a cabin for Chronos and Erebus. But I'm going to start working on the second chapter tonight. 'See' you guys in a few days**


	2. Meeting Violet

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH MORE! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. If you're wondering why Andrew isn't flipping out, he forgot for the moment.**

"Uggghhhh." I groaned, which was greeted by a sharp jab to the side.

"Andrew...you okay?" I heard a light voice ask.

"Cammie...go away..." I muttered, covering my eyes from the light.

"Andrew, do you even know where you are?" She asked.

I forced my eyes open, only to have Cameron's light ebony face smiling at my face right in front of me. "PERSONAL SPACE CAM!" I shouted, scooting back.

"What? It's not like you would worry if it were Sandra." She said, laughed, sheathing the arrow she poked me with.

"Do you want me to start about Will?" She stopped laughing and put her hands on her hips. She was only about 5'5 and she had on her trademark jeans. As well as her Converse sneakers and Camp Half-Blood shirt. She had only one pair of jeans, and they still managed to make it through months of burning, dirtying, and rough and tumble work. Not to forget the battle last year. The camp took a horrible toll. "What about me?" I heard from behind.

"Willlll...Hey buddy..." I said, slowly turning around.

William Dale, not the most normal demigod you'd meet. He was one of the few children of Hypnos that was able to stay awake for more than an hour. He was a little taller than Cam at 5'7 and he wore his faded blue jeans. 'I think demigods have a natural jean fetish' I thought to myself. Underneath his Camp Half-Blood shirt, he wore his white undershirt. To go along with the gray sneakers and black choker.

"Will, do you need the choker? I makes you seem like a man-whore." I said and he just rolled his eyes. Cameron just giggled, "I don't know, I kind of like it."

Suddenly, Will's eyes got dead serious. "Andrew, this is important."

I looked to him with a confused look on my face. "What is it?"

He looked at me with a grave look. "Sandra's missing."

Suddenly, everything from last night came rushing back to me. I slowly fell to my knees. "Sandra..." I whispered.

William put his hand on my shoulder as Cameron looked down at the ground. "She...she was taken..." I finally managed to stutter.

"W-what?!" Cam exclaimed.

"Child of Hermes by the looks of it. Extremely fast." I whispered.

I felt Will's grip tighten, and Cam gasped. We had all lost great friends in the war, but after it was over, we made sure that we had punished all the traitors. Some of them were our friends. The thought of demigods going out of their way to pain other demigods is horrifying to us all. I stood up and looked down at both of them. "Come on, lets go talk to Chiron."

We started to walk out of the woods, and it was silent for a little while, besides the chain on the godsdammed choker! I tried to keep my anger in check as Cam jumped up and down behind me. "So why do you think that there are people who want Sandra?"

"I don't know. She's the only one that can shadow-travel besides the child of Hades. That's special. Cam nodded lightly. "Yeah, but you're different! And so are we!"

That was 100% true. William was the only child of Hypnos that I knew that could cause sleep paralysis. Cammie, was a daughter of Poseidon. Yeah, there was a whole other things about breaking the sacred oath and stuff but let's skip that. She can not only control and heal by water, but she can heal others as well. And then it comes to me. Andrew First. The boy who could stop time. I am literally able to slow time and even stop it for a short time.

Cameron had got here when she had been 13, around the time Percy went to the Sea of Monsters. Will, on the other hand, was a newer one. He had got here a little after Thalia left with the Hunters. They both had their stories, but they were more friends with Sandra than they were with me so I didn't really know their backstories.

Then, I heard a laugh. "Looking for your beloved?" Asked a mocking tone.

"Who's there?!" I yelled

"Oh, little old me?" The cheery voice responded.

"Show yourself!" Will shouted.

"Oooohh, isn't he a cutie?" I heard Cam growl.

"Down girl!" The voice responded before a girl appeared in front of me. She had bright red hair, as well as beaming purple eyes. She stood a little lower than me, about 5'2 I was guessing. She was wearing patterned tights with teal jean shorts as well as a tank top, an unbuttoned button up shirt and cufflinks.. She had various piercings on her face. She approached me, her knee high boots making a sharp click! every time the hit the ground. She put her hands on my chest and got on her toe to whisper in my ear, "You should train your guard dogs."

I pushed her away, "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing," She said, twirling in a circle, "just thought I'd be nice enough to tell you that we've got your girl."

I growled. "Maybe you need some training too." The girl giggled. "But anyway, you try to get her back, and we'll kill her."

"What do you want with her?" Will asked.

"Well, pretty boy, looks like master," She poked me when she said master, "already has you on a leash." He frowned. "What we want," The girl continued, "is powerful demigods on our side until we have enough to take down the gods!"

"Giver her back." I demanded

"Oh, and why would I do that?" She asked sweetly.

"Because if you don't, I will hunt you down, and I will outlast death itself to find you and your group and kill each and every one of you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She flicked her wrists and two daggers shot out, and before I knew it, she had them against my neck. "You may have slowed down my brother last night, but there is no way you're beating me." She said, dead serious, but her eyes gave away something else. Doubt. "You don't want to do this, do you?" I asked.

"What do you mean? This is my life! The New Order shall rise!" She said, pushing the dagger closer to my neck.

"You might want to put those down, I could age you to dust if I wanted to." I tapped my cane to the ground. ((If you forgot he had that, so did I!)) The area around me instantly aged and died. She backed up a little, eyes widened. "We could use this, I'll have to tell base." She put a finger to her ear. "This is Violet Maryam, reporting on strong demigod. Appears to have the influence on time." She nodded once.

"Well it was fun, but I gotta dash!" And with that, she was gone.

"Damn bitch." I heard Cam mutter.

"I don't know. She seemed pretty scared to me." I said.

"Scared? She was overconfident!" Will practically shouted.

"Looks can be deceiving, now come on, let's go talk to Chiron!"

**So all that happened in ten minutes or so. R&R LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	3. In The Windy City

**Hey, sorry for all the time I've been gone. I kept telling myself I'd update this but school got in the way. Anywayssssssssssss...ENJOY! Or don't.**

"Shhiiiiiiitttttt!" I screamed as I fell from the sky.

Cam and Will followed suit. We were free falling from over 1000 feet in the air. "Who's the dumbass who thought using a pegasus to get to Chicago was a good idea?" I yelled back at them.

We had snuck out after a long conversation with Chiron. It had started out plain enough, the old man asking about my location for the past few hours, before becoming a worried dispute about "The New Order." Apparently, this wasn't the first time that this had happened. Demigods kidnapping demigods, that is. I heard him mention something about Chicago and an informant "Andrew..." I heard Will say.

"Shut up, I'm having a flashback." I responded. Chiron had ordered us back to our cabins and put some Ares kids to watch us. No big deal, the hard part was the pegasus. You have not lived until you almost get killed by a fucking pegasus.

"Giddy up?" I had asked, and the pegasus shot off like a bullet. "I didn't even tell you where!" I shouted as the wind covered my voice.

I'm not sure if it had to do with animals apparently knowing stuff you don't even tell them, or if they had just wanted to get away and got bored of us over Chicago. Now that you know what happened, lets get back to the present. I shook my head to take me out of my thoughts, and in the nick of time. We almost hit the pavement and splattered against the ground, but I managed to slow time for us so we weren't falling at breakneck speed.

Now, I know there are some of you reading this thinking to yourself, "Wait, that's not how it works. You're only slowing your perspective on time, not everybody elses. Technically, you're still going the same speed, but at a slower rate." Here is my response, I don't understand a word you just said and therefore it does not apply to me.

We touched down and people looked at us. I wonder what the mist made us look like this time? They payed no attention to us after that, and we walked around a little. We were downtown, and the Sears Tower ((I don't approve of the Willis Tower)) stood tall in front of us.

"Think it's like New York?" Cam asked.

"No clue." Will answered as we opened the door and walked in. We looked around, it wasn't that interesting. "Why don't we go to the top and gain some bearings?" Will asked, before noticing all the strange looks we were getting. "Try to stay inconspicuous."

"Yeah," I started sarcastically. "Because a kid with a cane, snow white hair, one with a mother fucking choker, and one who has gold for eyes."

Cam looked down, "It's not my fault we're freaks among freaks."

"Cam...I didn't mean..." I tried to say, but before I could finish, Will cut in.

"Don't say anymore, okay?" I just nodded. We got into an elevator and pressed the top button. As we waited, we stopped at multiple floors, picking up multiple people. There was one person who I had my eye on. He looked suspiciously like the guy who took Sandra.

Before we got to the top, the lights went out. I heard a scream and when the elevator doors opened, everybody was gone. But there was a gruesome sight outside of the elevator.

"Violet." I said, with a hint of disgust in my voice.

"Miss me, sugar?" The redhead asked, standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. I gripped my cane, ready for a fight.

"Oh nothing really. Just came to take you to the New Order."

"Not gonna happen." I said.

"Really now?" She asked me sarcastically. She flexed her wrists and her twin daggers slid out. "Want to try and stop me?"

I flipped up my cane, she wasn't worth aging to dust. "Get ready to die, sugar."

And with that, Violet jumped at me, swinging her left blade at my head. I managed to block before I got sliced in half, but the jolt that traveled down the cane made me a little dizzy. Then, fast as lightning, slashed my side. I felt blood running down my leg.

"Will! Make sure nobody sees." I yelled, and he looked at me before asking, "Why don't we just take her down too?"

"I'm going to show her why they shouldn't have messed with me!" I stood, and Violet grinned. She got ready to attack, then ran at me with incredible speed. "This seems very one sided." I stated as I calmly took out my pocket watch and pressed the button. Time slowed, and so did Violet. She hadn't completely stopped, but at least we were evenly matched now.

She swung at me, and I managed to duck in time to get a small haircut. "I hope you don't expect me to pay for that."

She just growled and slashed at me again. I parried and swung my can at her, smashing it into her side as hard as I could. She slid over a little and cringed. "You don't mess with me!"

"And why not?" I asked, jokingly. "Gonna make me nauseous by running circles around me?"  
"I could make you go over three times the amount a normal human or demigod can take. That's why I was recruited into The New Order."

"Oh really now? You would be able to make me go so fast my body can't take it? I could age you 500 years in two seconds. There is no way, no way in Olympus, that I would ever join your stupid little order." I spit.

She cringed and swung again, giving me a little cut on my leg. "You certainly know what you're doing." I said, sarcastically. I looked around, Cam was slowly trying to reach us, while Will's sleep magic was starting to work. To people surrounding us it probably looked like two birds got in.

_"I've got to finish this up before somebody gets hurt!"_ I thought to myself. Then I had an idea. I sighed, "Sorry, but I must be going." Violet looked at me like I just asked her to marry me. "What?"

I did a 360 spin and smashed my cane on her head. She crumpled to the ground and I closed my watch. Time sped up again, and almost everybody passed out as Cam crashed into me. "PERSONAL SPACE CAM!" I yelled and she jumped back. "Sorry!"

I smirked and looked out the window. "Hey guys."

Cam and Will looked at me uneasily. Will stepped up, "I know that face. I'm not going to do it."

"Come on!" I whined, "It'll be fun!"

Will rolled his eyes, "Fine. What is it?"  
"Remember when Percy Jackson went on that quest to find his mom?" They nodded. "And remember when they faced the Chimera?" Cam's eyes widened.

"Andrew! That's suicide!"

"Please, I'm sure the pegasi will catch us before we hit." I waved off her concern.

"I'm out." Will said flatly. Cam nodded and added, "I'm staying away from those windows."

I shrugged it off and calmly stepped as far as I could back, then I ran forward and aged the glass as I flung myself out the window. "WHEE!" I yelled over the wind.

"Andrew!" Cam yelled, leaning out the window.

I whistled, the call for the pegasus. But none came so I tried again, still nothing. I gulped and turned around. The ground was coming closer. I would be a pancake within seconds.

"Mother of fuck, kid!" I heard a female voice before my vision went black.

**AND THERE WE GOOOO! Again, sorry for how long it took, school and everything. Don't forget to review! It makes me happy!**


	4. Tick Goes The Clock

**Hey guys, this is a little shorter than my regular work only because I was on the road while I was writing. Sorry if there is a lack of satisfying material.**

I groaned as I came back to my senses, and my head filled with pain. "Anybody get the number of that cab?"  
"Your hilarious." An older, feminine voice responded.  
"What happened?" I said, opening my eyes a little. "Too bright..."  
"You fell out of a skyscraper, mind telling me how?" The voice asked me, closer this time.  
"I...tripped?" I semi-stated.  
"Sure thing, kid." Whoever she was, she was right in front of my face.  
I managed to open my eyes enough to see a pair of icy blue eyes., just like mine looking at me. "Is there something on my face?" I asked as I fully opened my eyes and pushed myself up.  
"A little blood, that's all." Came the reply.  
I looked at what was before me, and it wasn't much. A gray hoodie which was pulled up over the girls head, covered her torso. I'm not saying I stared but her chest made the just a little bit loose hoodie stick out. There was a hourglass pendant on her necklace, and it hung down to her chest. She had on gray jeans with a belt, which looked out of place. Instead of a dull gray like the rest of her outfit, including the running shoes that she wore, it was a dark ebony. "That's an interesting belt you have." I said and pointed to the belt.  
She shrugged it off, "That's an interesting cane you have. What does it really do?"  
I looked at her, "You're a...demigod?" She nodded, I guess I should have known, most people would have asked about my hair already.  
I was nervous now, here was an older demigod, one of which I don't know the godly parent or her weapons. She slowly approached me and held out her hand. "May I see it?"  
"Why?" I asked, not wanting to give my cane away. "I don't even know your name."  
She sighed, "Always with the trust thing. You can call me Tick."  
"You mean like the bug?" I asked.  
"Of course like the bug, no like the clock!." Tick said, in her loud voice. I think she got that a lot. "Now, can I see the cane?"  
I sighed and weighed the outcomes. If bad came to worse, I could always just slow time and mosey on out of here. But then again, I had no idea what Tick could do. I opted for the former, slowly handing over the cane.  
"Very interesting. How many forms can it use?" She asked.  
"How many what?" I asked, unsure of what she meant.  
"Forms." Tick looked at me like it was common knowledge. "You know, how many weapons can it change into?"  
"One?" I said, unsure if it was a trick question. "Why?"  
She sighed, "Why aren't they teaching this stuff anymore? Alright here's how it works. Certain weapons have multiple forms, namely, the weapons that come directly from the gods," She pointed at my stopwatch with my cane. "like these. Now, the first form is what the weapon was made to be, but there is a way to change it so it becomes not only a weapon of the gods, but also a mortal weapon. Let me demonstrate." She pulled up a sleeve on her hoodie and showed me a analog wristwatch with a slick leather strap. She pressed one of the two side buttons and the hands on the clock started to spin rapidly and then grew outwardly until they were the size of a shield. Then, like a spiderweb being spun outward, celestial bronze started to appear starting at the center of the watch. "  
"Your point being?" I asked.  
Tick rolled her eyes and tapped the center twice. The shield shrunk, and the edges became much more dangerous looking. It shrunk until it became about the size of a dinner plate. I heard something unlatch and Tick took the discus off her arm. "Celestial bronze discus, able to cut through armor if thrown hard enough."  
"How does it work?" I asked.  
Tick smiled, "Now your interested." She tapped the discus once and it turned into the face of the wristwatch, then popped it back into strap around her wrist. "Basically, you have to hold you item like you would hold the weapon you want. Then you have to focus most of your power into the item and imagine the new weapon. To change forms, just do what you regularly do twice."  
"And your going to help me do this?" I asked.  
"Nope," Tick said plainly and I looked at her questioningly, "I had the decency to do it for you."  
"What..?" I asked, "You tampered with my cane?"  
Tick nodded, "Yes, and I know about you. You're Andrew First, son of Chronos and rightful hero to crush the uprising."  
"How did you know that?" I asked, backing up looking for an exit.  
"Don't worry, if I was going to kill you, you'd already be dead." She tossed me my cane. "Have a fun time with that, after you wake up of course."  
"Wha-" Was all I got out before she brought a fist down on my head.

**So there we go. Tick, a mysterious 19 year old female with the same eyes as Andrew and an hourglass pendant. Another child of Chronos perhaps? Why wouldn't Tick tell Andrew her real name? Find out later. Because you aren't finding out now**


End file.
